


Say Good-Bye.

by Cupping_Cakes



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: AU, Alexandria Safe-Zone, Break Up, Emotional, F/M, Heartbreak, Jessie lives, Mentions of Richonne, Sadness, Slight spoilers for 6 x 10, ZA
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-24
Updated: 2016-02-24
Packaged: 2018-05-22 22:45:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 368
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6096388
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cupping_Cakes/pseuds/Cupping_Cakes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was painful sometimes. Hurtful, watching someone else living a dream. Never had she felt so, jealous, envious, feeling like the green eyed monster her eyes resembled was slowly taking her over. Eating her from the inside out every single time she gazed outside. Letting her eyes wander across the street from her Home.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Say Good-Bye.

**Author's Note:**

> Just a little something while I work on the next chapters of my longer fics.

It was painful sometimes. Hurtful, watching someone else living a dream. Never had she felt so, jealous, envious, feeling like the green eyed monster her eyes resembled was slowly taking her over. Eating her from the inside out every single time she gazed outside. Letting her eyes wander across the street from her Home. 

She didn't want to feel this. Hurt, Sad, _Heartbroken._ How was she supposed to go on? Supposed to smile, and bake cookies and pretend Rick hadn't ripped her heart right out of her fucking chest and left her wallowing in nothing but sadness. But this, watching him give the love he'd given her to someone else. Loving them, kissing them, sharing the moment's she thought they'd be sharing together.

She felt so selfish thinking of herself in a time like this. They were rebuilding Alexandria, dealing with the loss of so, so many people. Of her old. But losing, Rick, was something she hadn't expected. Was it her? Was she too weak? To unfamiliar? Or had everything _everything_ between them just been a lie. Jessie knew she needed to forget. Forget how his fingers felt brushing against her cheek, tangling within golden strands and molding to soft curves.

Lips pressing against her own, and filling her mouth with his sounds, his taste. Giving her joy in a world of sadness, but, even now. Even through her jealousy, her sadness, she could smile. Seeing how those blue eyes shone as he held Judith on his hip. Stealing a quick kiss from Michonne smiling even brighter at the sight of her beautiful smile as she leaned resting her head on his shoulder. 

She knew Michonne loved him, loved his kids, had fought and protected them. Survived alongside him and them, been a second mother to them. Maybe Rick had never loved her but, she'd helped him, just like he'd helped her. He'd saved her from Pete, and she'd given him renewal in some form she hoped. 

"Mom?" 

"Yeah, honey?" 

"Are you coming in?" 

Her eyes drifted once more stealing a glance at Rick before she turned. Placing a gentle hand on Sams shoulder as they headed inside, closing the door to their home and her heart. 


End file.
